Oh no!
by InuSessyloverforeva
Summary: Drama!Stupidity!and Demons? sounds Like high school? Unless your going to high school with Inuyasha and the Gang. Just when you thought high school couldn't get even more hectic.PLEASE REVIEW So, that I will return the Reviewing Favor to ya :
1. Chapter 1: Unfriendly encounter

Disclaimer:

Keikiyo: Since I'm busy writing and brainstorming, Here's my Favorite character Sesshomaru to tell my Disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Hey I though I was Your favorite.:(

Keikiyo: You are but-----

Sesshomaru: But I'm cooler, #$& off

Inuyasha: Hey this K+ rated, Your not supposed to say that

Naraku: um! Actually ratings changes throughout the story.

Inu+Sess both glare

Naraku: um! Yeah! I'll be going now!

Sesshomaru: Well, um. Ha-ha I took your Ramen.

Inuyasha: Hey You Jerk give me my Ramen.

Inuyasha was about to take out is sword until Kagome says sit.

Kagome: What's the matter with you. Can't You two stop fighting for once. God.

Keikiyo : as much as I like to watch this, how about everyone just say it.

Sess&Inu: Keikiyo wishes she owns Inuyasha but she can't. She also she says she just write the story.

Keikiyo: now was that hard.

Both: yes

Sorry about the long disclaimer. Um back to my a story!

**It's Only High School**

Key

:this my thoughts and comments/ Character random pop ups

_oh boy_: character's thought

LARGE LETTERS: Screaming

Chapter one

"Kagomeeeeeeeee!"

A raven haired was stirring in her bed, trying to catch some more z's .

"Kagome!"

This time she puts the pillow over here head to drown out her annoying mom's attempts to wake her up.

All of sudden

Boom! boom! boom! Comes the stairs. And then KABOOOM!

"KAGOME HIGARASHI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT THIS BED! NOW!"

Kagome is in a dazed state so she forgets it's her mom and goes:

" SCREW YOU BITCH."

Oh snap

"WHAT !", Kagome didn't she it coming. SMACK.

"OW !"

YEAH! That will be a reminder to you never say that to me ever again. NOW GET UP!

"Alright I'm going I'm going" Kagome stretches and yawns.

On her way towards the bathroom, "Evil bitch coming into my room smacking me"

Her mom hears Kagome mutter and goes;

"You wants some more."

"No! That's enough for one day"

Now Kagome is taking a shower all of a sudden out of the blue. She feels the shower get all cold and lets out a scream.

"SOUTA"

Little boy lets out devious laugh.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THIS SHOWER!"

Kagome than in her mind was trying to get dress fast to beat the clock. She puts on her jeans and this really cute of the shoulder top which is pink. Does her hair all cute and puts on some lip gloss and cute eyeshadow. She didn't want to overdo it like _certain_ people.

Running down the stairs, trying to get to school on time. Today was her first day back to school. Souta was kind on his toes.I would be to if I just pulled a prank on my older Sibling

Kagome barely had time to even sit down. She needed to go to school.

And also she wanted to avoid ... Her grandpa ,Jin. It's not like how most of us hate old people and their stories. He's ... well you'll see why.

"Eeeeeep", Kagome squealed. As she turned around she saw her Gramps's withered old hand on...InuYasha: Hey I though this was K+ Story. Me: Oh wait! Didn't hear! I'm changing the story to T rating. Inu: You never tell me anything. Me; sorry I...Sess. in the background: She told me. Me: stop doing that! Sess.: What !Me: You're always interrupting. Sess.: Sorry couldn't resist torturing my half breed brother. Inu: Hey Shut up at least I still got both my arms. Sess.: Well! That's because of your stupid sword. Inu: Well you...Me: whoa! whoa !whoa! Before you two piss me of more. Can I PUHLEEZ get on with the story. Inu+Sess.: Sorry! Oh as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted

her butt. Now this very routine for her. Gramps is very perverted old man. So he goes:

"Come on little Kagome, bring your nice little body over her on my lap and let me tell you story."

Kagome then gave the old a kick right in his leg. " Oops, Gomen. I was trying to stretch my leg. And now I don't have time for your stories." and then she turned and hug everyone goodbye.

Souta had a big grin on his face _He-he! That baka sister of mine forgot to get me for that little prank. Ha! What a idiot! What an..._ Just then Kagomecame over and WHAM!

"Ha-ha! Though I forgot!. Well good bye sweet little brother of mine.

_Guess I spoke too soon!_

Kagome put her headphones on listen to her iPod, which got for Christmas. Humming her song. She failed to notice she just got to school. _Here we go again! School!_

She then got to the huge building.

"Name, please"

"Higarashi, Kagome."

" Oh yes here's your schedule and locker is on the second floor #2241.

"Arigato" she walked along studying her schedule she saw that she some teachers from last year. _Aw man the same teachers I purposely gave hell on the last week, I got again. Geez, Kami! I don't like you right now_.

As she was kind of cursing destiny, she then bumped into person and all her stuff and the person's stuff was scattered.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch watch where you ...".she looked up ans saw the most beautiful amber eyes._ Wow he's hot._

"Oh Sorry it my fault, I'm so clumsy" she felt kind of embarrassed bumping and almost cursing a hot guy out.

The silver haired boy looked at her like she looked so familiar. He saw her before. Her scent is almost the same.

"Kikiyo." Soft enough to not let Kagome hear.

"Excuse Me!"

Then he slapped him self out of daze. " Well you better be sorry bitch. Watch where going next. Geez. You clumsy ditzy wrench."

"What's your problem. Asshole! I said I was sorry."

"Asshole! You better learn some respect for me."

" I don't think I should Give any respect for calling me names.", then she slapped him.

" You little...Next time you see me InuYasha Taisho, You better watch out.

" I don't care as long I don't see you at all! I'm fine!" , she stormed off._ Who the hell does he think he his. And I thought he was hot! That Aitsu! He's on my shit list. On the very top. Hope I don't see him again._

Well that end.

Baka: Idiot, fool

Gomen: Sorry

Arigato: Thank-you

Aitsu: Asshole.

Yeah I did learn a little Japanese. Just enriching my life. LOL

Um.! Sorry that random character pop ups. I wanted to have some humor. Please! For my sake! Review! If the story sucks tell me, Give me some Ideas to improve you know. I want everyone to be like my editor(s) or editoresses.(for all you girls). If you want me to change title tell me and give me a good title.

Oh! I'll have Sango take us out.

Sango: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the story.

Inu: Hey I wanted to do that. You never let me do anything.

Me: listen! Are like starving attention something.

Inu: I just want to be loved.

Me: Okay! Please don't do the face. Alright I 'll let you do the next one Okay.

Inu: Otay !

Sango: Inuyasha you're such a baby. Whatever! Next on Inuyasha. Kagome gets the biggest surprise yet! Isn't High school hectic enough! Next time in Chapter two: No Way.

See ya!

Inu:"Hey! Resent that statement."

Me+Kagome: Inuyasha Give it a rest.


	2. Chapter 2 So

Author's note

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews and your patience in me for uploading

a new chapter. I am going to put two chapters in this one.

Think of this as a bonus for the reviews I got.

Disclaimer:

Me: "Again I'm Keikiyo! And I this time I will say the disclaimer myself because...

Inuyasha: bursting in "Hey what about me! Remember I'm supposed to read this disclaimer.

Me: "when did I say that?"

Inu: "Remember!" (Flash backing) _**Okay! Please don't do the face. Alright I'll let you do the **__**next one Okay.**_

_**Inu: Otay ! **_

_**Sango: "Inuyasha you're such a baby. Whatever! Next Time, Inuyasha and Kagome gets the biggest surprise yet! Isn't high school hectic enough! Next time, Ja'ne''**_

_**See ya! **_

_**Inu:"Hey, I resent that statement"**_

_**Me& Kagome: Inuyasha Give it a rest**_

Me: "oh yeah" sweat drop "Kind of forgot_"_

Inu: Yesss, in your face, Sango. And I still resent that statement_."_

Sango: "you still are!"

Me: "Guys, Come On"

Both: Okay!

Inuyasha: "Sweet, Keikiyo wishes to own Inuyasha but she doesn't!"

Me: "Domo Arigato"

**Sweet Shikkon High**

_Oh boy_: character's thought or Outburst

_**Hey**_: flashback

LARGE LETTERS: Screaming

Chapter 2 WTF

As we left off, I believe that Kagome meet a certain hanyou named Inuyasha whose

meeting which wasn't one wanted to be remember at all.

"_**Oh Sorry it my fault, I'm so clumsy" she felt kind of embarrassed bumping and almost cursing a hot guy out.**_

_**The silver haired boy looked at her like she looked so familiar. He saw her before. Her scent is almost the same. **_

"_**Kikiyo " **_

_**Then he slapped him self out of daze. " Well you better be sorry bitch. Watch where going next. You, clumsy wrench."**_

"_**What's your problem? Asshole, I said I was sorry."**_

"_**Asshole? You better learn some respect for me."**_

" _**I don't think I should give any respect for anyone who calling me names.", then she slapped him.**_

" _**You little...Next time you see me InuYasha Taisho, You better watch out.**_

" _**I don't care as long I don't see you at all." , she stormed off. Who the hell does he think he his. And I thought he was hot That aitsu He's on my shit list. On the very top. Hope I don't see him again. **_

Just in case if you forgot.

Now our story continues from Kagome's view)

"Grr, that aitsu thinks he's all that, but one day he'll get his. ONE DAY."

Everyone in the hallway give the crazy girl look at me.

Oops should scream like but he makes so mad. _Who goes around pissing people off like that and expects to be respected. Well screw him_.

Then afterwards I start to walk to my locker. SO I figure I put back on my music on my iPod (which_ I love very much_) and just maybe it might get my mind of this. As go to turn it on I heard the most terrifying, annoying...

(_Inu: Please don't tell me it ... Naraku's theme song. That shit always makes me wanna piss my pants. shudders Naraku: Huh-Hey that song is a masterpiece. Sess: yeah! A master piece- of- shit. Both laugh Naraku: ha. Yeah! Really funny because that's why I killed your stupid wrench." Inu: Oh! That wasn't called for. Do you see me calling you out about your little "adventures" with your kids? Damn hentai" Naraku: "Go screw yourself that's the only thing your good at". Me: clears throat CAN WE PLEASE LET ME FINISH THIS STORY. All:scared O-Kay. So it's so great to be the writer because I got the power. He-he)_

It was ... Barney's I love you song (screech) Hey I didn't download...

"Soutaaaa" (Just then Souta, already at school, senses some chills. _Damn it I'm going to get it._) I will kick that boy's butt. I could see his little grin right now.

As I was approaching my locker, I felt someone behind me hug and try to kiss me. So what's the most logical thing to do... _(Yes, kick attacker in the place that doesn't shine but that's not what I and I should of if.)_

"Hey ya miss me.", Kouga smiles showing all his pearly white fangs.

"Now, why would I miss you? You practically my stalker"

" Aww come on Kagome, you got to have missing this sexy wolf. I missed you! And that" Koga looks down, "ass" Yes he starts touching it. So I tried to slap him and Damn! His demon senses. He grabbed it.

"Your feistiness is making me like you more" he says with a grin.

"Well, I like you less right now. OH WAIT. I didn't even like you, so GO AWAY"

"Kagome, Listen as my woman. You shouldn't try my patience. I can take only enough."

"YOUR WOMAN! KOGA, I am NOT YOUR WOMAN!

Some guys start to look at me.

"OR ANY ONE ELSE'S."

SO I storm off!_ Okay compared to Koga, Inuyasha is second on my shit list. _

_Wait a minute my locker's that direction._

"Grr,and get the out my face."

"Alright, I know you want me. I like the "play hard to get" but I must go since you seem to be PMSing. So, I say farewell to my chibi bishoujo.

You see why I wanted to kick that guy. I DON'T LIKE HIM! He just a stalker, ever since that time he thought I liked him thanks to a certain cheerleader told him,(we won't mention any names) and then proclaimed his love for me.

Okay enough about him. I am just concentrate on putting my books away to go the assembly.

Yeah! Know those stupid assemblies when the principal dude is really just read the handbook and telling you what to can and can't do. My school too, has those stupid beginning of the year assemblies. It's so pointless!

As I was putting my books away, I see my best friend, Sango. We go way back to first grade but that's another story so I'm not telling it.

"Konichiwa, Sango-chan, I missed you so much."

"Konichiwa, Kagome- Chan, I missed you too. How's Koga!"

"Shut up, well how's Miroku. Have you seen him lately?"

"No! But I feel him."

" Like a mystically bond that two people who like each other feel."

"Um…No like "I'm about slap him if he doesn't stop touching me with those hands ." Sango and Miroku both like each other but as you can see he's got a groping fetish. Yeah usually you can know they're here a loud scream and SLAP.

"Konichiwa, Miroku-Chan, I see you already found Sango."

"Yes, I feel the chemistry. So I hear you had little run-in with Inuyasha."

"Yeah,you mean that jerk. He has no respect for people. How'd you..."

"He and I are friends. I just met up with him and he was complaining about a certain young miko, who looked like Kikiyo and slapped. I figured that would be you."

"What… even that aitsu thinks I look like that beauty queen."

"_**Kikiyo." **_

I knew that what he said. Oh he's this jock that goes out with her. I can't stand that bitch.

"What, you do!"

"Whatever lets go and get a seat before it gets crowded."

"Okay!"

We quickly get to the auditorium and guess who is there.

Inuyasha!

Man! Kami, you really hate me today. Please! I'll stop torturing Souta or be nicer to Kouga. Just make him go away.

Miroku goes up to the silver hanyou and high fives him.

"Hey! This is Sango"

"Hi!"

"Oh I think you all ready meet Kagome."

"Feh, the disrespectful little wrench. So we meet again."

"Well, didn't plan on seeing you and yet here I'm you are."

"You know what you're lucky you're Miroku's friend or I would have tested my claws on your pretty little face."

"You had a better chance when hell freezes over."

Miroku had to intervene. Thank god.

"Okay I really need to separate you two. Inuyasha, sit over there and Kagome site next to Sango. You two are so immature"

"Fine"

"Fine"

_Torture starts_!

Mr. Saniko comes and goes

"Good morning pupils. I am looking for best school year. I am expecting good behavior out of all you. THAT INCLUDES YOU MR. TAISHO.

"Feh, what ever old man, just finish so we can get the heck out of here. I do have a life"

Everyone agreed!

"What! I'll just let that one slide for now."

"Okay everyone, you know the drill no guns, swords of any kind, or POISON clears throat Mr. Naraku that goes for you too.

"What the hell... Old Man Don't CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT! " That was the voice of Naraku. "Okay I see how you do. Watch your back" With that Naraku his crew just gave him like a death stares meaning business. I mean this is freaking crazy like man he almost killed this guy that he had something when I say _almost killed_ I mean that blood was running, down the hall. Or the other time when he set this one guy on fire.

"Also no fights, no...

yeah the list goes on. It goes for like an hour of rules until.

"Oh,remember when I had everyone was fitted and measured for official profiles, last year before school was terminated for summer recess"

" Well I lied,that for your new...UNIFORMS." All the popular girls screamed in horror.

Everyone all screamed, "NANI!"

"Yeah, now on you all wear uniforms and it is now delivered to you houses as we speak."

_Who the hell approved this in budget meeting or whatever the facility have here._

"Girls wear short white and blue-lined skirts with matching blazer and blouses with red ties. Guys you wear grayish-blue pant with shirts and blue blazer."

As we all leave, Miroku says, "I think that the skirts will be a good improvement."

"That's because you're a perv."

"Well sorry for my curiosity"

Inuyasha then says, "Well if it means cutting my hair I'm kill someone."

"Rrrright"

"You know what you're starting piss me off."

"Listen as long as we are here with each other. Be Nice.

"Listen Kagome or if that is your name as long as I don't have any class with you. I'll try to compose my self."

"Wow big words. You're not as stupid as you seem"

We start to walk and everyone was looking at schedules and _AHHHHHHHHHH! _

"Inuyasha you're in three of my classes and lunch."

He grabs his and my paper. "Don't be...Crap, you're right."

'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Konichiwa- Hi

NANI- WHAT

-chan: two friends use when with each other.

**Ha-Ha Kagome and Inuyasha in classes together. Well hey that's high school, random! But hey next time will be interesting with official start of Shikkon high. As every happens.**

**Fights **

**Drama **

**Love**

**And whole bunch of stuff I can't tell you haha.**

**Well stay tuned to Times wasted in . **

**Ja'ne or see ya later **


End file.
